Beacon Academy
Beacon Academy is a facility for training teams of fighters to slay the various monsters that plague the world. The academy is run by Headmaster Ozpin. Description Students with the aspiration to become Hunters, whose duty is to keep the peace within the world, strive to attend Beacon. In order to be accepted into Beacon, students must go to special schools in order to be trained in combat (like Signal Academy) or be invited to the school after showing exceptional skill (like Ruby Rose). There may be other ways to get in, as Jaune Arc shows almost no skill in combat at all. Once being accepted into Beacon, new students have to go through an initiation, where they will be placed into teams after its completion. So far the only known teams are Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CRDL . There will be other teams besides RWBY, JNPR and CRDL at this school,[http://soundcloud.com/joshua-silverman-3/interview-monty-oum Silverman - Oum Interview] but they are unknown at this time. The curriculum also appears to be rigorous and dangerous, as there is the possibility of death even during initiation. All students are required to wear a uniforms. The males wear black colored suits with a blue vest and white shirt and red tie. The females wear long stockings, which are an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. Students are given the freedom to customize their attire, as Ruby also wears her hood with her uniform. Wearing the uniform is also appears to be not strictly enforced, as one student in a lecture did not have his on, and was not reprimanded. Location Beacon lies along the East edge of Vale, and has a wide river that runs through part of it. Airships are used to transport new students to the academy. A port is seen at the bottom of the cliffs next to Beacon Academy, implying that you could also arrive by boat, from Vale. Beacon's boundaries appear to reach rather far, and includes a rather large forest and mountain terrain. Campus Main Avenue After arrival, new Cadet Huntsmen and Huntresses are deposited on a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles. Beyond the doorway is what appears to be a large, open-air amphitheater. Within this is a raised platform upon which a speaker can address those standing below. This amphitheater can also serve as a fighting arena, where the audience would stay on stands at the sides Episode1_00068.png|Airship carrying students to Beacon Academy Beacon cliff.png|Transporter arriving at the academy's skyport RWBYintro_00016.png|Ruby standing in front of the academy Episode2 00005.png|Academy Buildings Beauty Shot Jaunlookingup.png|Jaune looking up at the Beacon Academy Statue Beaconstatue1.jpg|As clear as we can get to a view of the figures' faces Ruby Jaune Pond.png|Freshmen Ruby and Jaune by the great pond in the academy gardens Episode3_00001.png|Assembly Hall Exterior Episode3_00002.png|Entering the Assembly Hall RWBY3_004048.png|The amphitheater RWBY3_005595.png|Nighttime at Beacon Academy HailBeacon.jpg|Beacon Academy's symbol on a launching pad Episode 9 Picture 16.jpg|Beacon Academy lecture room Artwork Rwby cliffside by hakuku-d6gy2t3.png|Beacon Academy Cliffside Tumblr mqtpd96WE31qgseqbo4 1280.png|Sketches for Beacon Academy tower NightBeaconPan.png|Panorama of Beacon at night Beacon Art.png|Early Sketches Beacon Art 2.png|Early Sketches of the Courtyard Beacon Art 3.png|Early Art for Courtyard. The statue was replaced during production. Beacon Art 4.png|Early Art for Courtyard Beacon Walkway.png|Early Art for Courtyard Landing Platform.png|Early art for the landing platforms AmpSketches.png|Early sketches for the ampitheater OutAmp.png|Outside the ampitheater AmpEnt.png|Back of the ampitheater AmpStage.png|Front of the ampitheater BeaconDiningHall.png|The dining hall Ballroomshot1.png|Part of the ballroom Ballroomshot2.png|Part of the ballroom BeaconArmory.png|The armory References Category:Beacon Academy Category:Landmarks